A Newborn Girl
by pinaygurl28
Summary: Harry had just given birth to his and Draco's first child, a baby girl. A day after giving birth and the couple is only now thinking of a name for her!  For the Birth of a Name Challenge


Title: A Newborn Girl

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Harry

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's Baby Girl, announced to the world!"<strong>_screamed the headlines of the Daily Prophet.

_**It was announced late last night that the Potter-Malfoy family has welcomed the addition of a newborn baby girl! A close friend to the family announced that Mr. Harry Potter-Malfoy was rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries early yesterday afternoon. It came as a surprise to family and friends as Mr. Potter was not due for another three weeks. My sources revealed that all friends and family of the Potter-Malfoy couple were gathered for a baby shower when the contractions began. The family friend has yet to say what the child has been named but it was allowed for it to be announced that the couple gave birth to a baby girl. We at the Daily Prophet would like to send our heartfelt congratulations to the family and their newest addition. **_

_**Rita Skeeter; journalist of the Daily Prophet.**_

Draco Malfoy could only laugh as he continued to read the latest article from Rita Skeeter about their family.

"Look, love. The Prophet finally released something that's true about our family," announced Draco to his husband who was lying on the hospital bed while holding their daughter.

"We still haven't decided on a name yet, Draco," said Harry, " that's why we only let them announce the gender of our child," he continued.

"Well, what did you want to name her? Honestly, I have no prefererence. Although, I know that Mother wanted her to be named after a flower, like herself and your own mother," answered Draco.

"I know. She spoke to me about it a few weeks ago. I told her that I would think about it. Truthfully, I don't want our daughter to have the first name of a flower. Perhaps as a middle name, we would still be honoring our mothers but we will start our own tradition as well," informed Harry.

"Okay, I suppose Mother would be fine with that. But we still don't have an idea on what her first name should be," said Draco.

"I was always partial to the name Ava. I looked it up when I first found out we were going to have a girl. It means 'voice'," said Harry.

"Where did you get the name from? I don't think it's a name similar to anyone we know and how can we set our own tradition with the name Ava?," said Draco.

"That's because it's not similar to that of anyone we know. I got it from a muggle movie and I suppose we won't be starting a new tradition afterall. I still like the name though," said Harry.

"A muggle movie? Do you know what Father would do to us if he found out his granddaughter was named after someone in a muggle movie?" exclaimed Draco, though not loud enough for his parents to hear as they were standing outside of the hospital ward.

"You won't be able to change my mind, Draco. I like the name Ava and nothing Lucius says will deter me from it. I gave birth to her for seven hours so I think I am entitled to having more of a say in what her name shall be than he does. If he thinks that he should have a say, perhaps next time he will be the one giving birth," said Harry.

Draco was hardly able to repress a groan. He knew that when Harry got like this, there truly was nothing that would be able to change his mind. It had gotten worse because of the ever-changing hormones. If he were to agree with his father, Harry would forever hold a grudge against him and he would most likely be sleeping on the couch for the next year. However, if he were to agree with Harry, he would never hear the end of it from his father. _I take the lesser evil of the two._

"Okay, Harry. We will go with your idea and name our daughter Ava. But, what will her middle name be?" conceded Draco.

"Well, we already agreed that we would have her middle name be after a flower. Nothing similar to our mothers' names," said Harry.

"I suppose we can do that, but you know that it's tradition for the first-born son after the father, even if it's a middle name," replied Draco.

"I don't even want to think of that for now. Far too complicated since we are both male and I just gave birth to a girl. Can we please focus on what Ava's middle name will be," said Harry, just a tad bit annoyed.

"Oh, right. But when do you want to have our next baby?" asked Draco.

"Draco!" growled out Harry. He did not like the fact that Draco was already thinking about their next child when they couldn't even decide on a middle name for their newborn daughter.

Draco seemed to realize that he was quickly on his way to sleeping on the couch if he continued thinking about another child already.

"Yes, Harry. I can't think of any flowers that I am fond of enough to name our daughter after them," admitted Draco.

"In that case, I have some that I quite like," said Harry. This came as quite the shock to Draco as Harry never mentioned favorite flowers. Sure, Draco had given him roses and lilies on anniversaries and birthdays but those are the generic gifts people always tend to get.

"You have favorite flowers?" exclaimed Draco.

"Draco, that's not important right this moment. Think of some flowers even if they are not your favorites," chided Harry.

"Love, I honestly can't think of any names so why don't we just choose one from your list?" said Draco.

"I like Calla Lily, but it has my mother's name. I also like the names: Amaryllis, Azalea, Camellia, Hyacinth, Marguerite, and Zinnia," listed Harry.

"Out of all those the only ones I truly would like for our daughter is Amaryllis and Marguerite," admitted Draco after he thought the list over.

"Good, because those two were also my top two," said Harry.

"Now, what do you think sounds better, Ava Amaryllis Potter-Malfoy, or Ava Marguerite Potter-Malfoy?" asked Draco as he tested the combination of the names.

"I don't think Ava Marguerite sounds that well together. I like Ava Amaryllis. The sound is repetitive because of the 'A.' Which do you like better Draco? I've already said I like Ava Amaryllis," said Harry. Two minutes passed by in silence while Draco thought over which name he liked more for his precious daughter. It was something that she would forever have to live with. Her first name may not have been something that followed pureblood tradition but at least her middle name followed the tradition her grandmothers' had set.

Finally, Draco began to speak. "I like the name Ava Amaryllis for our daughter as well. It has a nice ring to it," said Draco.

"There we go. We have a name for our precious daughter," said Harry as he looked at their daughter who had fallen asleep some moments ago, "Did you hear that, little one? Welcome to the world, Ava Amaryllis Potter-Malfoy," said Harry. Draco repeated the welcoming as he lay a light kiss on her forehead.

_~finite~_

* * *

><p>AN: This story was written for the "Birth of a Name" challenge set by selenehekate on . Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
